That's the Red One Right?
by UnchartedConstellations
Summary: When the Doctor and Ponds get pulled into an alternate dimension by an unknown enemy, they need all the help they can get. But when the only people willing to help are a war doctor and a sociopath who couldn't be bothered to learn a thing about the solar system, they realize they might be stuck there for longer than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK AGAIN! If you hadn't noticed i did delete two of my other fanfics. To be completely honest one had no direction and the other one was just a bit of a fun drabble that i didn't quite like anymore. But i did manage to find and clean up an old fanfic that i had started almost 2 years ago. So if the writing suddenly changes i wouldn't be suprised.**

 **If you want context for the story i know in the Who-niverse it took place after the 11th doctors appearance in the Sarah Jane Adventures, which if you haven't watched i would recommend. Although in Sherlock... i haven't watched the series in a very long while but i assume it was in between seasons 1 and 2, which is the best i can honestly give you for the moment. But without any more delay, uhhh go and read i guess.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy tackle hugged the Doctor, as Rory skipped behind her.

"Amy! Rory! So how was it?"

"It was great! But how do a planet and an asteroid end up married?" Rory asked as the Doctor re-opened the doors to the TARDIS.

"Oh I dunno, maybe they met in high school," The Doctor gleamed strutting into the time machine.

"So what were you up to while we were gone?" Amy dashed around the circular console as Rory dashed up the stairs and went left down the hall.

"Not much, met up with a few old friends," He dashed around her and looked at the monitor, "So where to next?"

"Well we got to pick last time, now it's your turn," Amy said as the Doctor grinned and started running around the console flipping random levers and switches.

"You know, there is one place I've been meaning to go to, a planet called Jinx, they've got an entire city made out of stained glass alone, it's supposed to be beautiful during the daylight," he spun around and pressed a button backhanded.

"DOCTOR, WE'RE OUT OF CRISPS!" Rory ran through the hall and down the stairs.

"And how is that my fault," the Doctor asked as the TARDIS shook and he slid around to the other side of the console and started typing on the typewriter.

"It's your kitchen," Rory said standing next to Amy, who was leaning against the console, the Doctor hit a lever behind her.

"Oh yes of course, let me stop time traveling, and saving the universe because Rory needs his crisps, and another thing, have you been eating around my console again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he looked away at the staircase.

"There's crumbs all in my console and every time I flip one of the controls, all I hear are your little crumbs crunching inside the gears and it's driving me crazy,"

"I don't hear anything," the Doctor flipped another lever.

"Well, it's not my fault your ears aren't working at their full capacity," the Doctor frowned as the TARDIS shook violently knocking the Doctor off his feet causing him to catch himself on the railing behind him. Amy slipped and fell off the console and Rory slipped backwards into the rail trying to catch her. He grabbed Amy by the stomach and grabbed onto the post of the rail as the room turned sideways. The Doctor wrapped his knee around the post trying to stop himself from falling as the TARDIS fell.

"DOCTOR WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Amy screamed panicking as she wrapped her elbow around the post, with Rory still holding on.

"I don't know! Nothing should be able to touch us, we're in the time vortex it's not possible! Unless..." The TARDIS violently shook again and sparks flew from the console.

"Unless what!?"

"Unless it's something from one of the cracks through space and time, it's unlikely, no, highly improbable, but something is trying to get at us from the outside!" The Doctor swung from the railing and clawed at the bottom of the console, kicking a lever, and the gravity kicked back in, they fell against the ground before the Doctor jumped up and grabbed onto the monitor.

"We've entered another dimension!" He pulled back his hair with his hands ,"but that's not possible!-" the TARDIS shook again and the Doctor slipped again, only staying up by hooking his elbow around the bottom rung of the monitor, he crossed his feet as he slip ran himself back to a standing point.

Rory managed to get upright and pulled Amy up from the ground, the TARDIS wobbled as the Doctor raced around trying to get the TARDIS back into the vortex, "I can't get back!" The gravity lever began to drop, and the Doctor held it up with his foot, "Rory! Get to the lever!" The Doctor pointed towards a lever out of his reach, and Rory carefully dashed over and flipped it to the left. Amy grabbed onto the guardrail.

"Everybody hold on!" The Doctor yelled, pulling his foot out of his shoe to keep the lever in place, before diving back to the guardrail as the TARDIS crashed into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, can I take the eyeballs out of the microwave?" John was waiting by the microwave with the door open.

"If you must," was shouted back from the other room.

"Where should I put them?"

"Oh, uhm, put one in the freezer, one in the dishwasher, and leave the other on the counter, I'll do something with it later," John simply looked at Sherlock for a minute before grabbing a napkin and putting all 3 on the counter. He put his food in the microwave and set it on express.

"You know, you could go outside and jog or something and be a normal bloke for once,"

"Boring," Sherlock twisted around on the couch and laid down. Suddenly a horrible sound erupted from the street, the screech and crunch of metal on metal. John ran over to the window and pulled the drapes over to have a look, a red car had smashed into a blue one head on, the driver from the red car was already being helped out, and the blue car was undisturbed.

"Sherlock, I'm going down, see if everyone's alright," John grabbed his coat before dashing through the door. He stuck his head back through, "well are you coming?"

"John, car crashes happen once every 10 seconds, I doubt that I will be of any use," Sherlock said lazily rolling over.

"Maybe it was sabotage, maybe Mycroft or somebody else you know is in the car," John said heartedly.

"John why must you always drag me into these pointless things?" Sherlock lazily got up off the couch and switched his robe for his coat, leaving his shoes behind as he followed John down the stairs. The driver of the red car was sitting on their doorstep.

"I dunno how it happened, the car came out of nowhere," Sherlock looked at the man, he had no guilt in his eyes, only shock, he was fully alert, but his hands were shaking, no cuts on them, odd.

"What do you mean it came out of nowhere? It must have come from somewhere," John asked as the other people from the street were trying to pull open the doors on the blue vehicle to no avail.

"It's like it fell from the sky," Sherlock looked at the street, skid marks on one side of the road, not the other, the driver of the red car had tried to stop, the blue one had not. The blue car was almost pristine at the bottom of the front of the car, while the hood was completely destroyed, as if the car had been pushed before impact, all 4 tires were also popped.

John looked one last time at the driver of the red car for any more obvious injury before running towards the blue car. The windows were dark, you couldn't see a thing inside, and there was no apparent movement inside the vehicle. So far, Sherlock had not identified the model of the car, which was odd, even for him. Suddenly the trunk of the car burst open and three occupants climbed out coughing, black smoke poured from the car, the taller man slammed the trunk shut, as if he didn't want anyone to see inside. The shorter man and the woman were having a harder time catching their breath, the shorter man was helping the woman stand up.

The woman and the man were related, no, married, they were dressed for warmer weather, maybe just got back from the airport, the ring on the woman's finger was darkened from the smoke but still very shiny, they were back from either the wedding or the honeymoon, no, honeymoon. The taller man looked very disconcerted, maybe he was drinking, no, he was confused but alert, he wasn't quite sure where he was, he was fiddling with something in his pocket, not a phone or a weapon, no, a pen or small stick of some kind, probably ADD, he was missing a shoe but the sock was very clean, it was still in the car, probably under the pedal, most likely the driver, he had very good posture, probably was used to standing around or running, he was dressed for colder weather, although he wasn't really dressed casually either, he did not come from the same place as the couple, by the looks they're all friends, older friends, probably since childhood, but the taller one was a bit awkward, like he was a bit older and more protective. The couple seemed a bit annoyed by it too. But he didn't seem to notice that the back of his coat was on fire, he was scanning, no looking for something, not something lost no, but something that was seen before, like a double take, probably something he had seen before the crash, maybe that had caused the crash, the couple were mainly concerned about the vehicle, no surprised by it, why would they be surprised by their friends car? It looked quite old, a bit redone but quite well kept, not something they should be surprised by, unless it had just been fixed recently.

John had run over to the couple first. The man looked quite casual, normal collared shirt, and slacks, the girl was wearing something odd, the shirt she was wearing looked like it was woven from a foggy yet shiny material, like sea glass, Sherlock had never seen a fabric quite like it, her skirt was made from a similar material, maybe it looked like that from the smoke. Another thing, the smoke, the smoke was coming from the inside of the vehicle but none of it was coming out from the outside. Something was destroyed on the inside with such force that all the smoke was trapped inside, another odd thing, the tires looked brand new, besides the fact that they were popped, but there was no glass to be seen near the back tires that could have caused them to pop, as there was only broken glass near the front of the car from the other one. Also odd, only the red car's windshield had broken, but not the blue's. Another thing, a large dent in the roof of the blue car, about the size of a large man, but nobody else seemed hurt, besides the 4 people from the cars. The woman ran over to the taller man and ripped his tweed coat off before his hair caught fire. To be fairly honest the man looked like he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to dress for this century, but his friends were seemingly unaware, or were already used to their friends weird sense of fashion.

The people from the blue car started a conversation and John walked away seemingly confused. "Do you know what the hell a chameleon circuit is?"

"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock focused back in on John.

"That's what they said caused the car to look like that, they said the chameleon circuit had been put into place, is that some new feature in cars now?"

"Maybe, that would explain why I don't recognize the model, but that still doesn't explain the damage."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious John? The windshield is completely fine even though it was a head on collision, there's no damage to any of the doors and yet they still climbed out the trunk, there is a huge dent on the roof of the car, and all four tires are popped without there being anything to have popped them."

"I still don't get what you're trying to say," John said folding his arms.

"Something else had hit them before the crash! The dent on the roof is near the front, whatever it was that had hit them was heavy, and yet light enough, to pop all four tires and yet leave all the glass unscathed, and had enough momentum to tilt the car forward before it was hit. Someone had purposely attacked them, but the car crash had forced the attacker to leave before they could finish it off, the couple has to be somewhat substantial, I mean look at her clothes, they're made from a material I have never seen before, probably one of a kind, or at least not from around here, but all of them are ridiculously pale, and they're all dressed for completely different weather, meaning they had just met up, and probably don't stay anywhere for all that long, usually spending time underground, the taller one is being a bit more protective, maybe he's an older sibling but it's strange because they treat him as more of a friend which might be important, but John this means that someone is after them, and whoever they are they're desperate enough to do it in broad daylight,"

"Well, you were very close, well sort of, actually barely close," the taller man had snuck up behind them standing next to the driver of the red car, awkwardly trying to lean against the banister.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock spun around.

"I mean yeah that's absolutely brilliant, but I mean I guess you had to have been there to actually know what's going on," the man's face was covered in soot and his hair was astray everywhere, his bow tie was awkwardly positioned like he had been fiddling with it and one of his braces had fallen off of his shoulder.

"Who, exactly are you?" John asked leaning against the railing.

"Oh right, sorry about that, my name's the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor Who, exactly?" The shorter man asked as the Doctor re-adjusted his bow tie.

"Uh, Smith, so where exactly are we?"

"Baker Street, what happened to your shoe?"

"It's still in the car,"

"Doctor! Is it safe to go in yet? I want to get my coat it's freezing!" Amy yelled shivering.

"Hang on!" He waved to the men smiling and ran back over to the car. The Doctor opened the trunk, smoke poured out and swam out into the sky. "Rory, keep an eye on those guys, they're curious, maybe detectives, don't let them see the TARDIS do you understand?" Rory nodded and the Doctor smiled, yelled, "GERONIMO!" and dove into trunk. Amy ran over to the tweed jacket and carefully stomped on it til the last of the Flames were out. She pulled the sonic out of the inside pocket, and ran back over to the TARDIS.

"I'm going to look for an ATM, to pay him off," Amy said eyeing the driver of the red car, "don't forget what he said, no peeking." She kissed Rory and started fast walking down the pavement. The shorter man started walking towards the car as Rory carefully lowered the "trunk" of the TARDIS, obscuring the inside from view but still allowing the smoke to continue pouring out.

"So are you all alright then?" The shorter man asked again, looking at Rory with concern although he could tell that he was trying to see inside the car as well.

"Yeah, Amy's a bit roughed up but nothing that needs attention…" Rory mumbled as Amy walked by with handfuls of cash, winking at Rory as she walked towards the man with the red car.

"RORY CAN YOU TOSS ME MY SCREWDRIVER?" The Doctor shouted from inside, frightening Rory and intriguing the other man. His voice was loud but it sounded like he was all the way down the street at the same time.

"Amy's got it! Do you need anything else?" Rory shouted back as the man started to walk away until they both heard a large creak and the shatter of glass, although the man quickly observed that neither of the cars had moved. "Doc you alright?"

"I'M OKAY!" The Doctor shouted from inside as the inside of the TARDIS, pulling his shoe out of under the console as it suddenly flipped again, causing him to fall towards the wall, catching his foot on a wire before slamming into the wall. "Less okay!" He grumbled out as the TARDIS managed to right itself, causing him to fall back onto the floor. As he tried to get up he felt a sharp pain from his ankle, almost causing him to fall back to the ground. "Alright Amy's jacket and then out before someone realizes I should have died from carbon monoxide poisoning 5 minutes ago."

"Is it safe to be breathing in that smoke for so long?" The man asked Rory as he kept the trunk mostly closed.

"Probably not…" Rory said casually as Amy strutted over with the sonic screwdriver in hand. "Doc do you still need the screwdriver?" Rory shouted into the trunk.

"NO, WELL YES, BUT I'LL DEAL WITH IT LATER, AMY WHERE'S YOUR COAT?" The Doctor shouted as he limped around the console, looking for the leather red jacket on the floor.

"IT WAS NEAR THE DOOR BUT IT MIGHT HAVE FALLEN TOWARDS THE CONSOLE!" Amy shouted from outside as the Doctor finally found her coat inside one of the holes in the wall.

"How hard could it be to find a coat in there?" The man asked as Rory and Amy both turned to look at each other.

"It feels bigger on the inside," Amy joked as the Doctor rolled out of the trunk, landing on the street with a thud as he grabbed his ankle in pain, holding his shoe and Amy's jacket in his other arm as Rory slammed the trunk shut.

"You alright?" The man asked as the Doctor coughed into his arm, while handing Amy her coat.

"Peachy," The Doctor grumbled as Rory pulled him to his feet, although they all noticed that he refused to put his right foot down on the ground.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" The man asked as the Doctor hooked his arm over Rory's shoulder for support, and Amy pulled her jacket on.

"Just caught it on the head rest, it'll be fine," The Doctor said cheerily as Amy poked his leg, causing him to hiss in pain.

"You're bleeding," Amy said suddenly looking at the dark brown color spreading across his sock.

"Tis but a flesh wound, Amelia," The Doctor grinned, trying to put attention off of his leg but failing as everyone continued to watch the dark liquid darken his sock.

"We have some bandaging upstairs, while you wait for an ambu-"

"Nah we have some in the… car…" Amy muttered as a bright flash of light flashed through the tinted windows, "then again… maybe going back in there isn't the best idea…"

"Is something on fire in there?" The man asked concernedly as he heard a popping sound from inside the TARDIS.

"Probably," The Doctor grumbled with a cheeky grin as Rory and Amy helped him stumble towards the apartment door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock had gotten bored of watching John walk away and back to the blue car several times over, and decided to instead pull out his violin to entertain himself. Changing the tune every time John changed directions before being pulled back to the scene due to his own curiosity, although Sherlock was interested in how the taller man had managed to fracture his ankle in a car especially considering the smaller size of the vehicle. But he was more surprised that the injury was bad enough to cause the man to bleed, and John soon led the small group to their apartment stairs. So he quickly began to play his violin louder, to conveniently block out the sound of John asking him to help get the giraffe man up the stairs.

Eventually John opened the door and he held the door open as the three strangers stumbled inside, dropping their injured friend onto the chair with care as John went to get supplies. He tried to keep playing the violin but eventually interest won over and he tossed the violin carelessly on the ground before spinning around and landing on the couch, staring the man directly in the eyes, only putting off the man momentarily, as the man did the same thing to him, leaving the two in an observant staring contest, although it just seemed that the other man was dozing off, as he didn't seem to notice when Sherlock finally blinked.

The man seemed a lot scrawnier than he had originally observed but then again his jacket was still outside trampled on the ground, and both of his braces had fallen off of his shoulders at some point, his bowtie hanging loosely from his neck, no longer tied. He also had some rather steampunk looking goggles perched on top of his head, keeping his hair out of his face, he could also see the line of light dirt to very dark soot around his eyes, so he had probably had them on while fishing around in the vehicle for his shoe and the girls jacket, although why the man had those goggles in the car in the first place was beyond him. Although the man seemed younger than him, around mid 20's, his eyes very much reminded him of John, like having been through horrible things, this man wanted to have nothing to do with his past, while John seemed to miss the action. The man's eye's held far too much regret for his age, maybe he was older than his appearance, but no it still wouldn't explain his odd dress style, like a man from the 1920's, all the way from his tweed jacket to the bowtie none of his style was moderately modern. Even the haircut was a bit strange, but that could be more from the man's eccentricity than his apparent lack of knowledge of modern fashion. The undershirt had been stitched up, probably more times than either men cared to count, and the soles of his shoes were practically worn down to a hair, like he spent most of his time running, then again with his earlier assumption of possibly being attacked by someone, perhaps he was important the government, or perhaps someone more unsavory. His mind quickly jumped to Moriarty, but then again the man didn't seem to want to be here either. He seemed more inconvenienced about his ankle than angry or in pain. Despite being rather jumpy earlier the man had just been sitting and contemplating the whole time, like he had bigger things to worry about then a horribly fractured ankle, which had soaked his sock almost completely with blood. It must have almost dried in most parts considering the sock was too brown to be wet, even if covered in soot and dirt.

No he must be important to the government, he was obviously using an alias, he almost seemed more comfortable stating that his name was the Doctor then by calling himself Dr. Smith. Then again Smith was a good cover for a last name, it was so blandly uninteresting and common that it would be nearly impossible to look up and find results. But then why would he go and pick up his friends? Best friends from the look of it. He must know about the dangers of whatever his job was, that apparently involved a lot of running and apparently a lot of death, lots of small injuries to the point where a broken ankle doesn't even seem to bother him.

But then the nose walked in and he noticed that his shoes were nearly as run in as the Doctors, and if women didn't tend to have so many shoes, he assumed the woman's shoes would be just as worn. So they worked together, but not as long as the other man had been working, but what on Earth had they been doing? Clearly not Espionage the giraffe was clearly too clumsy to function without the others, and the nose didn't seem nearly intelligent enough, although the legs seemed qualified for the job although she seemed a bit too, flirtatious to get the job done, but then again it would probably be just as if not more effective. And the couple seemed to look up to the man, even if they did seem to be a bit put off by the man, and the legs seemed to glare angrily at the bowtie like it was personally offending her. But then again the woman was somehow wearing woven sea glass as a halter top and skirt with a red leather jacket and black heals so if anybody had the right to question anyone's fashion in the group it was the nose, who was sensibly wearing a short sleeved collared shirt and trousers. The legs seemed to be more fond of the giraffe then the nose, so they had probably known each other the longest, but then again the nose and the legs have seemingly been friends for a very long time, even though the legs had a Scottish accent and the nose had a British one.

If Sherlock had to be honest with himself the entire group was nearly impossible to interpret, mainly because of the giraffe and whatever they did for a living.

"So what do you three do for a living?" John asked the group, seemingly noticing Sherlock's thought block.

"Oh uhm, I'm a nurse, Amy uhm…" Sherlock was surprised by both bits, the nose had nerves of a hamster, and although him and the legs were married he was still somehow embarrassed by her job. Then again whatever it was must have to do with the flirtatiousness. But it didn't help narrow down their other job.

"I'm a kiss-o-gram, it's a good laugh," The legs said rather proudly although she did seem to expect a negative reaction, it was clear by the looks of the nose and the giraffe that they didn't necessarily approve of the job either, but decided to not bring it up.

"I'm a doctor," the giraffe mumbled, like it was clearly obvious as he had introduced himself as such.

"Doctor of what," Sherlock said rather curiously.

"Lots of things, medicine, biology, cheese-making…" The giraffe seemed to continue the list on in his head for several moments before realizing that he had stopped talking, and that John had bent down to look at his ankle. The giraffe slowly peeled off his bloody sock and slowly rolled up his pant leg, showing a badly bruised ankle, although the blood seemed to be coming from a large cut, rather than the broken ankle itself.

"Actually I think I'm not gonna watch this…" The legs mumbled walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE EYEBALLS ON THE COUNTER?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Sherlock chapters tend to be longer and more text based then dialogue based. Hopefully i'll be able to make the chapters longer in the near future but i felt that this was a good place to leave off. Sherlock would probably be able to analyze Rory and Amy better if he wasn't so busy trying to figure out how everything ties in with the doctor XD**

 **Adios Lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the wait... well it wasn't that long of a wait and there's not that many people following this but it has enough views for me to suspect that a lot of anons have it bookmarked somewhere so i'll assume there's a good 10 or 15 of you still reading this XD And I do have a bit of a sketchy plan for this that needs a lot more refining so sorry if the beginnings a bit slow.**

* * *

The Doctor was used to getting strange looks. Although he did try he never quite managed to catch up with earthly fashion, and he hadn't been changing his wardrobe at all unless you count the many various hats he had managed to collect, or find in one of the many hatbox's that Donna had left on the ship before… Well…. Although his personality was also quite eccentric when compared to a normal human of his outward appearances age. Well besides this regenerations strange ability to play football, he didn't have very many humanoid attributes. And he probably wouldn't have noticed the dark haired man staring at him if he hadn't started to block out the pain.

It couldn't be described as normal human interest, he would have looked at them all rather quickly and then resumed playing his violin. And he had heard his earlier attempts at deducting which were quite brilliant, considering this universe probably had little to no interaction with outer space, although he did feel a slight disturbance in the timeline, it was much harder to determine whether it was from their universe or something strange in this universe, mainly due to the throbbing pain in his ankle, and not to mention that the dark haired man had started staring at the appendage in question, and he also seemed to notice that he had twitched a bit when he started looking at his blood soaked sock on the ground, which was not good.

The Doctor is practically identical to humans on the outside but on the inside it was a completely different story. 15o average body temperature, slightly darker and more orange toned blood with temporal platelets, 26 ribs, his lungs were actually pulmonary tubes, he had two livers, and a few extra organs not found in humans. And that's not even mentioning the Gallifreyan mess of DNA that he had, or the completely different wiring of his brain.

Of course he could easily manipulate the temperature of his skin so it felt normal to the touch, which is why none of his companions ever noticed the difference if they were to have contact, but a thermometer would easily bypass it. Or if they were outside in the cold his breath most likely wouldn't show up either. Luckily it appeared to be around the middle of May although knowing their London the temperature could easily drop.

By the time he was done contemplating all the problems they could run into with the man across the room, Rory had already wiped off most of the blood on his ankle with a rag and had started tightly wrapping his ankle with gauze, causing him to hiss.

"Oh here, you'll probably want one of these," John said grabbing a small bottle from the bathroom, and walking over into the living room.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked glaring at the bottle like it was evil, although it most certainly could be.

"Aspirin."

"I'm highly allergic actually," He chuckled nervously as the dark haired man raised an eyebrow and John put the cover back on.

"Best not then…" John smiled awkwardly as he headed back to the bathroom to put the pills away and Amy finally managed to stumble out of the kitchen after what she decided to call the eyeball incident.

"So what's your name?" Amy asked the dark haired man as Rory finished wrapping up the Doctor's ankle, tucking the end of the gauze back into an under-layer.

"Sherlock," He answered bluntly, too busy deducting to care and give the whole proper answer.

"What like the-"

"Oh don't tell me you read John's silly blog too," Sherlock scowled as Amy looked at him confusedly until he noticed that all three of them had no idea what he had been talking about.

"Wait a minute," The Doctor mumbled hopping on one foot towards the newly installed windows, before looking down towards the end of the street, suddenly causing his face to erupt in an enormous grin.

"What," Amy asked him plainly, with her standard Scottish snap.

"Oh this is brilliant," He said happily hopping back to the chair, carefully making sure that he didn't hit his injured ankle on the large stack of newspapers on the floor, several of which had been riddled with bullet holes.

"What's brilliant?" Rory asked already annoyed with the Doctors immediate change in mood.

"We're on Baker Street," The Doctor said cheerfully as Amy and Rory both gasped, confounding Sherlock even further.

"Wait so you mean that here-"Amy stuttered as she spun around.

"Yes."

"It's not just a-"

"Nope."

"And they're-"

"YES!" The Doctor cried cheerfully as they all pulled into a group hug, much to the confusion of Sherlock and John.

"Did I miss something?" John asked looking at the group concernedly.

"It feels like some sort of an inside joke that we're not in on," Sherlock said annoyed as the group pulled apart and a car started honking outside.

"Oh yes right we should probably move the… car…" The Doctor mumbled as the group slowly started to hop towards the door, waving goodbye before shutting the door to the flat, the Doctor slowly scooting his way down the stairs on his rear, while Amy and Rory walked down the other side of the staircase.

"So is it actually broken?" Amy asked as they waited for him to finish getting down the staircase.

"Yes unfortunately, it doesn't feel like a clean break either, I hit it rather hard," He grumbled as he made it to the last stair, and Amy helped pull him up. "I think I have a walking cast in the TARDIS's med-bay…"

"What, you mean you don't want to run away from aliens with crutches?" Amy joked as they opened the TARDIS trunk, causing more black smoke to pour out.

"Wait so will it look like the TARDIS is driving or will it just disappear like usual? Cuz I think the great Sherlock Holmes would notice a car disappear without driving away," Rory stated matter of factly, although it was true that Sherlock and John were watching them through the window.

"Well, I have flown it around in box form, it nearly caught on fire mind you, but I did land on a car or two if I'm being completely honest… But you're right the perception filter probably won't work on them, they're too interested now…" The Doctor grumbled, trying to act annoyed but was rather excited that Sherlock Holmes actually existed in this universe.

"So what do we do?"

"Well first I have to clear the smoke, that won't be too hard assuming she doesn't flip sideways again, reroute the door into four smaller doorways so we don't have to keep lobbing ourselves through the trunk… And then somehow fly the TARDIS down the street so it looks like a vehicle until we can at least get out of their view… Luckily since something threw us into this universe it didn't completely drain the TARDIS like it did the last time… So then I'll un-repair the chameleon circuit and park her somewhere in this neighborhood… it'll be able to stay charged that way, being near the crack…"

"And you don't mean the, erase everyone from existence cracks right?" Amy asked concernedly as they waited for enough of the smoke to clear through that they could get in.

"Well no, but also yes… All the cracks lead to the void… But no they aren't the ones caused by the Pandorica, I think these may be small cracks left by the dimension cannon, someone, or something shoved us through… or maybe pulled us through… But nobody's going to get sucked up and wiped from existence if that's what you're worried about…"

"Alright good… You ready to go back into the smoke storm?" Amy asked as she grabbed the Doctor's and Rory's hands, all facing the trunk.

"Geronimo."

* * *

 **Alright so if you were wondering about any of the biology stuff about the doctor that I mentioned I did use some of the stuff from the books and not just the show. And yes the dimension cannon is what Rose used to get back, and although the wholes she left had healed over between their universes, i figured she probably left enough cracks to other universes as well.**

 **And i know some of you are probably annoyed with Sherlock for not being able to quite figure out the Doctor but the man can hardly understand human emotions, let alone the crazy antics of a millennium old time lord.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well they were odd… nice… but odd," John mumbled as they watched the small group jump back into the trunk of the car, and it slowly, but surely enough started moving down the street, albeit very slowly, allowing the traffic to slowly clear up. Although John quickly turned around when he noticed Sherlock picking up the bloody sock off the ground.

"Are you gonna throw that out, or should I add it to your eyeball collection?" John grumbled sarcastically as Sherlock shoved the sock in a plastic bag before staring at it.

"It's brownish…" Sherlock mumbled as John stared at him.

"Yes Sherlock, blood tends to darken as it dries," John mumbled as Sherlock headed towards his bedroom.

"John this sock is still completely soaked, it's not dry at all yet," Sherlock shouted from the other side of the door, suddenly stalking out in his normal clothing.

"Well it was covered in grime before he broke his ankle," John mumbled annoyed.

"And how on Earth do you break an ankle on a headrest in a parked car? He seems athletic…"

"Seems? Sherlock you're losing your touch," John sniggered as Sherlock turned and glared at him immediately.

"Amelia Pond age 21, moved from Scotland to Wales when she was younger, didn't have a strong parental figure, probably a grandmother or aunt, knew "Smith" and Rory since she was younger although her and Rory didn't start dating until later on, she probably didn't notice that he liked her until her later teen years. She wasn't very well accepted at her house which is probably what led her to have a job like a kiss-o-gram, she has a sort of flirty relationship with Smith although she seems completely dedicated to Rory. Of course Rory has liked her since childhood, although he seems much more apprehensive of Smith but then again his wife seems to be rather flirty all around not all that surprising after all but he seems rather protective of her, she must always be getting into trouble which is probably what led him to want to become a nurse…"

"And Smith?" John asked curiously as he saw Sherlock's face turn sour.

"Is driving me up the wall," Sherlock grumbled angrily rubbing his free hand through his curly hair.

"How come?" John asked as Sherlock walked out of the flat, and John followed him down the stairs.

"He's too young, and apparently I don't understand him at all since half of my guesses about him earlier were wrong," He huffed walking out of the house as John locked the door behind him.

"What do you mean too young?" John asked as they started walking down the street, no one passing a second glance to the strange detective holding the bloody sock in one hand.

"His eyes, he's seen too much for someone under the age of thirty, not to mention that he looked at his friends like they had the life span of a goldfish," Sherlock huffed annoyed, "Not to mention his mood changed every seven seconds I couldn't even get an accurate reading, AND I STILL CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT HE DOES FOR A LIVING THAT TIES EVERYTHING TOGETHER!"

"Well a Doctor and a Nurse-"

"No… he didn't say he was a doctor he said he was THE Doctor, as in a definite article, like some sort of code name or title…"

"Well you can look it up once you're done doing whatever it is with his bloody sock," John said glaring at Sherlock like he was some annoying teenager.

"I just want to look at the blood under a microscope… for… purposes…"

"The color's still bugging you isn't it?"

"HIS ENTIRE BEING IS BOTHERING ME, BUT YES IT IS!" Sherlock huffed loudly as he started walking faster down the street.

"Sherlock don't drive yourself crazy over an eccentric weirdo in a bowtie."

"Well I don't have anything else to drive myself crazy over since Moriarty disappeared…"

"Oh so that's what this is."

"That's what what is?" Sherlock grumbled as they crossed the street.

"You think this has something to do with Moriarty don't you?" John said smirking as Sherlock grimaced.

"Maybe…" Sherlock mumbled tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well… Maybe the blood being off has something to do with that aspirin allergy," John said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No it's not that, maybe it's a genetic anomaly, it might help us track him down, find out who he actually is, see who he's working for."

"Let me guess, you think its Moriarty or Mycroft?"

"Correct… It would explain why they were so happy that they were on Baker Street… And how they had heard of me if they didn't read your blog but didn't recognize me if they had seen me on the news or in a newspaper," Sherlock grumbled itching at a nicotine patch on his arm.

"What, you don't consider this to be a three-patch problem?" John said smiling and waving at an old lady on the street.

"No I just ran out of them… There's been a lot of three-patch problems lately… Oh great here comes another one," He grumbled as Anderson walked out of the lab as they walked towards the building.

"Oh hello freak, nice seeing you here," Anderson sneered.

"Oh we both know that's not true, don't pretend to be clever you just sound pretentious," Sherlock sneered back as he purposely bumped into him on his way in.

"Do you actually think the blood will help us figure out who he is?" John asked a bit loudly, purposely intriguing Anderson as the door shut.

"Perhaps, assuming the sock was clean enough, I'll have Molly set it up for me," Sherlock mumbled jumping down the stairs two steps at a time.

"What are you gonna do in the mean time?" John questioned as Sherlock pulled out his phone.

"Blatantly ask Mycroft if he knows them," Sherlock said happily causing John to raise his brow.

"That doesn't sound like you," John mumbled.

"Exactly, maybe I can catch him off guard," Sherlock cheered cockily as they entered the lab, throwing the bloody bag directly at the unsuspecting Molly Hooper's face, although luckily she looked up just in time to see the flying object, and clumsily catch it as Sherlock dialed his brothers number.

"Yes Mycroft, know a man called the Doctor, alias John Smith? No, great, bye," Sherlock angrily flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, to the amusement of both John and Molly. "Useless."

"Sherlock why did you throw a bloody bag with a sock in it at my face?" Molly asked worriedly looking at the bag.

"To get your attention, I need you to set up several tests for the blood, isolate it from the sweat and germs on the sock, have it ready within an hour," Sherlock grumbled walking out of the lab, leaving John to silently apologize and follow after him.

"So where are we off to now?" John groaned as Sherlock flung himself back up the stairs.

"Back to the flat, they've probably realized their mistake by now, we need to have a dummy sock ready," Sherlock grinned running through the hall, leaving John to run after him.

"Why do you always do this?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Oh your reviews flatter me so XD also there's no real set schedule for writing this, it's kind of just whether i'm in the mood or not, but i will try to keep this up fairly frequently.**

* * *

"I feel like we've forgotten something," Rory mumbled as the Doctor carefully finished taking off the gauze on his foot, before pulling up his pant leg and carefully re-wrapping it in fabric.

"I'm sure whatever it was we'll remember it later when it comes back to bite us," the Doctor said cheerfully as he tied the fabric and carefully slid the cast over his foot, wincing as he pulled the straps tightly to stabilize it. "There we go! All better!" He said cheerfully getting up and testing the cast, only wincing slightly when he put pressure on it.

"Shouldn't we have gotten an x-ray for that?" Amy questioned, re-arriving into the console room wearing jeans and her oversized red jumper.

"Nah, I could feel the break, very bad mind you but the cast should be able to handle it, well no running… Which is very dangerous considering our situation," the Doctor grumbled limping over to the monitor.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Rory asked as Amy pulled her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Well I wasn't quite sure at first but something definitely hit the TARDIS, not a ship, Dalek, Angel, or Cyberman luckily something organic… Whether or not they meant to knock us into a parallel dimension is beyond me, but we have to find it and figure out whether it means this universe any harm…" the Doctor rambled typing frantically on the monitor in Gallifreyan.

"That's your language yeah? How come it doesn't translate?" Amy asked watching the circles pile up on the screen.

"Well TARDIS's are built for time lords after all, if anyone else could read it then they could figure out how to fly it, and plus look at the pretty circles," The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Wait so are you speaking English or your language right now?" Rory asked as the Doctor hit more buttons.

"A bit of a mix to be honest, some of your words are very strange," the Doctor mumbled as Rory and Amy shared a bit of a look before turning back to the screen. "So we're looking for a flesh species, slightly larger than a normal human, there was a bit of a strange pattern on the "Car" which I scanned, bit of a fluid, tasted venomous-" Amy suddenly hit the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Stop licking strange things," Amy grumbled.

"Never gonna happen. Well that narrows it down quite a bit, Silurians, Skrawns, Tetraps, Wurms, and Zygons… Although Silurians are native to Earth, Skrawns have thick shells, a Tetrap would have never been able to disappear that quickly I mean honestly they're huge and can barely be considered humanoid, and the Wurms look like giant earthworms the size of a baby elephant, not very mobile…"

"So it's a Zygon? Is that good or bad?" Amy asked as the Doctor pushed the monitor back to its original position.

"Well, it could have just needed somewhere to hide, Zygon's do tend to migrate off their home planet, and they have become rather fond of Earth board games, can't say I blame them either, we should probably find it and keep an eye on it though, at least until the TARDIS is fully charged up again, that way we can make it back through the crack and hopefully seal it off."

"So you mean you have no idea if it's gonna try to kill us?" Rory asked blandly.

"Yup! Not to mention we have no idea what there might be in this universe, it could be completely normal, or it could have its own kind of crazy, or we've arrived just before the crazy happens like last time," the Doctor cheered in a disturbingly happy manner.

"What happened last time?" Amy asked.

"Cybermen!" The Doctor laughed, although his expression was grim.

"Right then… So what can Zygon's do?" Rory asked.

"Well they normally look like humans with a large cone head, red skin, suckers, venom sacks in the tongue, but they can shapeshift their appearance, sometimes they just like hiding on Earth but most of the time they cause quite a bit of trouble. I do have something that goes ding, but I'm not sure whether or not it'll work in this universe, and it's never been very… defined… We might have to find it in a different way, but for now we just have to worry about blending in," the Doctor muttered as Amy and Rory burst out laughing. "What?"

"You? Blending in? Okay I'll be back after winning an Olympic gold!" Amy laughed as Rory started laughing even harder.

"What? I can blend in just fine!" The Doctor sputtered indignantly as they started laughing even harder.

"Doctor we've seen the wardrobe in the TARDIS, one of your coats has a stick of celery on it," Amy chuckled.

"It could cure poising from gas in the Praxis series…" he muttered in defiance.

"And the scarf?"

"It was good for tripping people…" He sputtered causing Amy and Rory to start laughing again.

"If you wanna blend in you gotta let us help," Amy said tugging on his arm, dragging both him and Rory along.

"What have you done?" Rory asked wide-eyed as she started dragging them both up the stairs.

"I don't know but I feel like we're going to be occupied for a while…"

* * *

By the time Amy decided that the Doctor looked human enough, Rory had fallen asleep using the rainbow scarf as a pillow, and the Doctor looked extremely uncomfortable with the lack of bowtie around his neck, although he still had roughly around the same amount of layers. He had a charcoal grey dress shirt, and black braces. Dark trousers that were the correct length rather than his other ones that were much too short on him. A leather jacket which was similar to his old jacket back from his 9th incarnation, but was a bit newer with more buttons and zippers and fit his skinnier frame. And one black sneaker on his left foot.

Although Amy had achieved her goal of making the Doctor blend in, it was extremely strange to see him wearing normal clothing and was a bit uncomfortable for all three of them, although the Doctor was definitely the most uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Doctor stop trying to fix your bowtie it's not there," Amy chuckled as she stuck her head out of the TARDIS, making sure that no one was directly in view before they walked out, the Doctor still rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I feel naked without it…" He pouted shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent further fiddling.

"So where do you want to go for dinner then?" Rory asked as they started strolling down the street, making it hard for the Doctor to limp after them.

"Oh I dunno, anywhere sounds good, Doctor?" Amy asked, waiting for a response, as the Doctor caught up to them.

"Somewhere in walking distance…" He grumbled as a police car drove by, sirens blaring, before turning down Baker Street. "Well I hope that's nothing important…"


	8. Chapter 8

"You know Lestrade, you could just call me instead of driving here in a police car…" Sherlock said smirking, already pulling on his coat. "How many?"

"Just one," Lestrade said grimly as John started pulling on his shoes.

"Does Anderson already have a crack theory or is he still trying to make one?" Sherlock sneered trotting down the stairs in front of Lestrade, kicking up dust on the staircase.

"To be completely honest, nobody has a clue," Lestrade grumbled as they stopped outside the door, as John locked up.

"Nothing?" Sherlock chuckled, noticing three heads poke out from a building around the corner, but pretending not to notice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Anderson's had a brain aneurism by now, you should have seen him," Lestrade joked as Sherlock and John got in the back of the police car, Sherlock silently looking at the observers from a distance, noting that everyone had changed clothes, although the giraffe clearly looked uncomfortable even though he was dressed normally.

"Hey isn't that-"John asked as Sherlock put his finger on his lips.

"Yes it is," Sherlock smirked as the car drove down the street to where the gang was hiding, as the couple dove behind some trash bins, grabbing the giraffe by the brace to get him out of sight, causing him to yelp in surprise and fall to the ground, almost knocking the bins over in the process.

"Who are they?" Lestrade asked from the front of the vehicle as it turned and headed towards the apparent crime scene.

"Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, and unknown, but he goes by John Smith… They crashed their car in front of our flat earlier, I guess we left an impression…" Sherlock mumbled as the car sped up slightly.

"Are they a threat?"

"I'm not sure…" Sherlock admitted moodily as Greg nearly slammed on the breaks.

"You're not allowed to not know things! That's why we have you!" He yelled angrily causing John to start laughing.

"I'm not omniscient despite what you may think, Smith falls in my grey area," Sherlock mumbled under his breath as they turned a rough corner.

"Well let's hope this doesn't fall into your grey area either…" Greg grumbled as they slowed down in front of an Asda, the green building laced with yellow police tape. "The body's inside in a janitor's closet, the custodian found the body 3 hours ago, but it's a weird one…" He mumbled, parking the car as Sherlock jumped out, strutting towards the Asda, happy to make fun of Anderson directly to his face. Although John decided to wait outside with Lestrade, not wanting to listen to Sherlock make fun of Anderson for 20 minutes.

"So what exactly's so weird about the body?" John asked, blinking as a photographer's flash went off.

"Well… It's a simple bullet to the head, but they were tied up in something… weird…None of us can figure out what it is or why they were tied up, but they were unconscious before death, no struggle that we can see," Greg grumbled as Sherlock went through the front door, a sly grin on his face as he walked past the disgruntled Anderson who immediately turned around to walk with him.

"Gunshot to the head, no struggle, she must have been locked up in that cupboard for hours beforehand-" Anderson mumbled quickly as Sherlock stopped in his tracks.

"If you know everything then why do you need me?" Sherlock grumbled annoyed, blowing a loose curl out of in front of his eye.

"Erm well… We've extracted the bullet, but it doesn't look like any bullet we've ever seen before. And she was found in a very strange… substance…" Anderson mumbled as they both started walking again, waving the forensics team away from the small closet to let Sherlock through, and he immediately started picking up small details.

She was a naturally blonde woman although she did add small silver streaks in, she wasn't dating and hadn't been in a while but she still seemed to put makeup on to leave an impression and was clearly looking for a significant other, based on her shorter styled hair and slightly more boyish style of clothing it was likely that she had been either gay or bisexual. There was slight bruising on the side of her neck which was likely what had knocked her out before she had been killed, but due to the position of the body she had obviously been out for several hours before she had died, but had not woken up in between. The bullet hole had gone directly through the center of her forehead, and clearly went through to the other side, based on the blood spattering on the wall.

It wasn't likely a hate crime, or she would have probably been put out on display although that didn't necessarily narrow anything down. It was unlikely that she had known who had killed her, although it didn't make sense for whoever had knocked her out to wait several hours before killing her. She didn't have a purse on her so it possibly meant that her attacker had taken it, or that it had been left from wherever she had been grabbed, somewhere presumably inside the store.

Anderson had stated that the bullet had been rather unusual so he would have to check it out later, but from the entrance and exit wounds the bullet must have been around a 40 caliber although the exit wound suggested that the weapon was close, but not directly on her forehead.

And then there was the… matter… The woman had been wrapped up in a strange red material, the larger pieces were like red vines which were attached to wall with what looked like suction cups, wrapped with something that looked like organic silly string, with various yellow and orange bulbs knotted within the material. Although Sherlock had never seen anything like it, it looked disturbingly organic and real, like something you would find in the corner of some dark ocean cave.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Anderson asked, disturbing Sherlock's train of thought like he usually did.

"No, but it's definitely organic… Where's the bullet?" Sherlock asked as Anderson was handed a small sealed plastic bag with the silver looking bullet inside, which he promptly handed over to Sherlock as he started walking around the store. As he looked at the bullet he also looked at the carts left abandoned in the store during the investigation, although most people were smart enough to take their belongings with them, Sherlock had already counted 16 purses in various carts, although none of them matched the style of the woman. "The bullet is made of Osmium…"

"Don't most bullets use lead? It's much cheaper…" Anderson grumbled, clearly annoyed with the entire scenario although Sherlock was quickly following in his footsteps.

"Yes lead is nearly 25 times cheaper, but Osmium is also the densest metal…" Sherlock mumbled, quickly noticing the shoulder bag lazily tossed into a cart in the snack aisle, and he quickly turned and ran towards it.

"Sherlock you can't just go through people's purses…." Anderson mumbled, like an adult lecturing a child.

"She's dead I doubt she would mind…" Sherlock said as he carefully shuffled through the bag, making sure not to move anything out of the place where he had seen it. "Her wallets missing, but then again her cart had been abandoned for several hours… Wait, found her ID… Jeanette Walker aged 23, lived in London," Sherlock said casually putting the ID back into place, before carefully sliding out a shattered iPhone, although the damage was clearly old, "And no new notifications or phone calls…. 241193… and no wrong numbers, although Shayla did apparently want to get back together with her… Other than that nothing of importance…" Sherlock said sliding the phone back into place.

"So?"

"That was completely un-educational…" Sherlock huffed, putting the purse back where he found it and walking back towards the closet.

"Any ideas on the killer?" Anderson asked as Sherlock peaked up.

"Well the kidnapper and the killer aren't the same people… The angle of the bruising on the neck, assuming she was standing in the aisle, whoever hit her had been about the same height as she had been, but the angle of the bullet from the position she was sitting in, the killer was at least a good 6 inches taller than her… Although that doesn't necessarily mean the two aren't connected, but I don't think the kidnapper wanted her dead, that's probably what the organic webbing was for, maybe it was a lousy attempt at hiding her in the closet, but I have no idea what it is…" Sherlock admitted looking up at the ceiling, only to notice that none of the cameras would have caught what had happened in the aisle or on the way to the closet, whether by coincidence or on purpose it only annoyed Sherlock further.

"Perhaps she was on witness protection?" Anderson tried to add on helpfully only for Sherlock to glare at him.

"Anderson I may not completely understand this case, but you are just as unhelpful as you have ever been… At least that stays the same."


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor can we go get food before we starve?" Rory mumbled, watching the Doctor stick his head out of the bushes, watching the scene at the Asda with a curious glance.

"Oh please Rory, humans can survive up to 40 days without food," the Doctor chippered as a woman and her daughter walked by, causing them to duck behind the bush, although they were very surprised when someone, who looked exactly like the little girl, with the same long golden hair and grey eyes, ran up to them, almost completely blowing their cover, although they were all surprised when she hugged Amy around the waist, hiding her head in her shoulder.

"Oh uhm… hello…" Amy said carefully patting the small girl on the head as they knelt in the mulch.

"Is he gone?" The girl asked as the Doctor looked around the bush, clearly not surprised by the girl's appearance.

"Is who gone? What does he look like?" The Doctor asked looking around, only seeing the cops and John standing in the parking lot.

"He had a funny hat, and long hair…" The girl whispered as the Doctor looked around the front side of the parking lot, as Rory looked around the back.

"I don't see anyone… Are you alright?" Rory asked the small girl who was seemingly crying.

"I tried hiding her in the store, I needed a temporary print, but I-I didn't-I didn't think he would kill her-" The girl sniffled before she began to bawl, and although Amy was almost completely lost, she proceeded to comfort the girl anyway.

"Who killed her?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"Me and my brother were on our ship heading back home, we weren't doing anything, but he attacked us, my brother got me in a pod but… I don't think he made it… I jumped out onto your ship, but I think he might have followed me somehow… I tried to take the print of a human but I think he saw me… I tried.. I took form of a woman in the shop and hid her in a closet just in case until I could get out of the area… But I, I think he killed the woman to get me to change back…" The child cried as Amy almost jumped after realizing the child was a disguised alien.

"Oh you're quite young aren't you…" The Doctor said carefully wiping the tears off the alien's face. "Do you have any idea why he was after you and your brother?"

"No we- we didn't have any money, or weaponry, or any technology really… I think I heard him laughing…" The child said as the Doctor for a split second, lost his resolve and looked rather frightened.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked, shaking him out of his stupor, although he hadn't put his usual cheerful grin back on.

"I really hope that I'm wrong here, but I think we might have an alien poacher on our hands…" The Doctor said rather numbly, without his usual excitement to good and terrible things.

"What's that? Like a normal poacher but for aliens?" Amy asked holding the child to her body as Rory looked over the bush.

"Not necessarily, poachers on Earth mostly just capture animals for money… from the sounds of it, this one likes killing aliens for the fun of it…" The Doctor said nervously, subconsciously playing with the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, making sure it was still there. "Probably some renegade from the Time Agency…" the Doctor spat the last two words out, like the name enough was an insult.

"What's the Time Agency?" Rory asked, sticking his head above the bushes again momentarily.

"Have I ever told you about Jack Harkness?" the Doctor asked, sticking his head around the bush, barely escaping John's eyes as he turned around.

"No…?" Amy answered, not quite sure if she had just forgotten or had never been told.

"Well remind me to do that later… we should probably get out of here and back to the TARDIS, all four of us should be safe in there…" The Doctor mumbled, trying to find a way to escape their not so clever hiding spot without being seen, although with so many police officers around there was no way they could run for it, and he was also physically incapable of running anyway.

"Four?" Rory asked, looking around and also finding no way out.

"Well we can't just leave her here, he'll kill her," the Doctor said like leaving the possibly dangerous alien behind was a stupid idea in all ways. "And besides it's not like she can fly off without us, I'm the only one who can fly the TARDIS-"

"Actually River's the only one who can fly the TARDIS, you just know where most of the controls are," Amy smirked, causing the Doctors jaw to drop open from the insult, before his nose scrunched up in annoyance and he turned away to face the bush.

"Oh yeah well I'd like to see you try and fly through time and space smoothly," The Doctor bickered back, looking over the bush to see that Sherlock had joined John outside, both of them seemed quite agitated. "I hope his brain will be okay," the Doctor joked quickly ducking back behind the bush.

"Well they definitely saw us earlier, and this morning so clearly it's gonna be suspicious if they see us here. And if we stay too long, we might get killed by a bounty hunter," Rory thought out loud as the girl stopped sniffling.

"Yeah… that about sums it up…" The Doctor mumbled to himself as he suddenly pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Oh…"

"You're not gonna blow up your sonic screwdriver again are you?" Amy questioned as the Doctor played with the settings.

"Hopefully not but it worked as a distraction last time…" the Doctor mumbled, "But this is probably going to send a signal to the hunter basically crying 'Come kill us!' so we'll have to move quickly…" the Doctor said as they all got prepared to run, or speed walk in the Doctors case, away from the scene as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver directly in the air and pressing the button, immediately causing the police cars to turn on and start driving around in circles, and almost all of the lights to go out save for the headlights of the car, and the bright green Asda sign on the building.

Amy quickly jumped up, carefully holding the child to her hip before jogging away, with Rory running after her, dragging the Doctor away by the collar of his leather jacket as chaos ensued.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh come on i hope you didn't think that the bad guy was gonna be one measly Zygon, that would be silly. Besides as cliche as an alien hunter would be, there aren't as many fanfics with them as you would think. I mean really maybe a few humans doing awful things in some of the angstier fics, but i dunno the idea of a time traveling alien killer appealed to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock would have liked to laugh when Anderson shrieked like a little girl from inside the building, screaming about the world ending due to aliens, but he was nearly on the edge of freaking out himself, until John grabbed his arm and pointed to the 3 running figures in the distance, barely illuminated by the moonlight. So since having a breakdown would be a waste of time, he instead decided to chase after them, dragging John along with him.

Although John and Sherlock ran far more in a day than most people would in a week, the trio ahead of them probably ran more in a week then most people would in a year, and they barely managed to get closer to the one jogging in the back, with a very apparent limp.

"Oh figures it's them again," Sherlock groaned as he picked up his pace, at least wanting to be able to catch up to the crippled man, although John was starting to get a bit out of breath.

"WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" John shouted in an attempt to slow them down, when the Nose abruptly turned around while still running to shout.

"YEAH WELL I WANTED TO HAVE PIZZA SO I GUESS WE'RE BOTH OUT OF LUCK!" He shouted causing the Legs to start laughing, and almost drop the thing sided on her hip, which looked like a small child.

As they approached Baker street Sherlock was very confused when the Giraffe snapped his fingers together, seemingly causing a Police Call box, which had not been there yesterday, to throw open its doors, allowing the Nose and the Legs to run inside, for whatever reason, but Sherlock nearly managed to grab the Giraffe's jacket, causing him to make the quick decision to snap his fingers again, somehow shutting the box with a click, before Sherlock threw himself at the man, sending them both flying to the ground, with Sherlock landing harshly on top of the man, elbowing him in the left shoulder.

"Sherlock are you alright?" John panted, stopping behind the two men as Sherlock held the Giraffe down.

"Yeah…" He gasped, coughing into the sleeve of his coat.

"Is he alright?" John asked, as Sherlock realized the man had not moved this whole time, and immediately got up off of him. "How on Earth did he get knocked out, he didn't even hit his head," John muttered as he flipped the unconscious man over onto his back, his head lolling against the ground and his hair flipping in a ridiculous way over his face, although he was clearly breathing as the strands blew up and gently.

"Why on Earth did they shove themselves in a tiny box?" Sherlock asked strolling over to the strange blue police box, the same color as their car from this morning. "And where did it even come from it wasn't here yesterday…" Sherlock mumbled, attempting to open the door only for it to be locked from the inside, and when he opened the box for the phone, he found it completely empty. "What kind of a phone box doesn't have a phone…" He muttered angrily banging on the door, only to receive no response.

"Hey Sherlock, for someone who was just jogging and probably around 25, what would a normal pulse rate be?" John asked holding two fingers to the man's neck concernedly.

"Well for him resting would probably be around 47… and he was going pretty fast so… 156 ish… why?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure that I hadn't been imagining my years of medical training…" John stuttered as Sherlock walked over.

"Why what is it?"

"254…" John stated blandly.

"Well that can't be right…" Sherlock sneered pressing his hand against the mans chest, holding it there for a solid minute while John did the same to his wrist.

"245…"

"132…" Sherlock chuckled, "I think you're a bit off John."

"Alright you do his pulse and I'll check his heart," John said stubbornly, refusing to submit. So the men traded spots and sat there in silence for another minute.

"243…"

"129…" John stuttered as Sherlock looked up confused.

"How does that work?" Sherlock sputtered angrily throwing his hands through his dark curly hair.

"Maybe he has two hearts."

"No John that's completely ridiculous why-" Sherlock stopped suddenly after realizing that the voice was very much not John, and he spun around, almost hitting Amelia Pond in the process.

"Wait, you're telling me he has two hearts?" John asked as Amy grabbed both of his hands and placed them on both sides of his chest, only for him to feel heartbeats through both hands.

"But, what-." Sherlock stuttered.

"Rory and I like to think it's to make up for his lack of eyebrows," Amy joked, attempting to lighten the mood, despite the fact that her friend was lying unconscious in the street for seemingly unknown reasons while two detectives kept pressing random parts of his body.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked, seemingly trying to not rely on normal intelligence, while Sherlock kept trying to explain everything with normal science, and slowly causing a mental breakdown.

"Er well.. the two hearts thing has always been normal for him… he could explain everything better then we could…but uh… how exactly did he fall?" Amy asked, avoiding answering anymore then she had to, but still clearly uncomfortable.

"Chest first, although Sherlock did land on his shoulder pretty hard…" John muttered watching Amy disappear back into the strange blue box, only to return with a large yellow book simply titled "Time Lord Biology for Companions" although it had been formatted in the same style as the instruction books "For Dummies" although in place of where the author's name would go it simply read U.N.I.T. Although when Amy caught John staring she quickly started flipping through the book.

"The Doctor thought it would be funny to have it formatted like this, guess he realized that none of us would be able to help him if he ever got hurt, so he made this book for anyone who travels with him…" Amy muttered as she read through the index before flipping to a page near the middle of the book, using her finger to help her read before tapping near the bottom, "Time Lords can be disabled by a blow to the left shoulder, which possesses a vulnerable nerve cluster," She read aloud before happily closing the book. "Yeah he's fine…"

"What's a Time Lord?" John asked surprising Amy.

"Well I mean, I guess it's just him… All the others…" She paused awkwardly, "Never mind he can tell you himself… Can you uh… help me get him into the… box?" Amy asked sticking her arms under his armpits to pick him up. "He's a lot heavier then he looks…" She chuckled as John picked up his legs while Sherlock just stood up, clearly still working everything out in his head.

"Why exactly are we all going into a tiny blue box?" John asked as they slowly waddled their way over to the box.

"It's a… a surprise… just trust me and don't freak out…" Amy muttered as they stopped in front of the closed door. She shifted the Doctors weight onto her knee to free up her left hand to snap, causing the door to blow in once more, despite the fact that the door clearly said pull to open. Although John was clearly blatantly unaware as he helped Amy carry him up the staircase and down the hallway, Sherlock stood smack dab in the middle of the doorway, just blatantly staring ahead with little to no facial expression, and didn't seem to notice when Rory walked up to him even when he started speaking.

"You alright? It's a bit much to get used to…" Rory chuckled as Sherlock just stood there motionless, while John and Amy proceeded to walk down the halls.

"Where exactly are we going?" John asked as they waddled down the metal hallway, following bright red blinking lights as a directional queue.

"Wherever the TARDIS thinks can wake up the Doctor fastest," Amy muttered turning through another hallway and finally through a doorway.

"I thought the TARDIS was the car?" John asked as he looked around inside the room, seemingly endlessly filled with books.

"It disguises itself occasionally…" Amy muttered as she led him through several paths of bookcases like a maze.

"Why exactly are we in a library?" John asked, looking straight up, to see the library rise up several floors.

"Well if I'm right and I usually am… The Doctor probably forgot to move the swimming pool out of the library like we asked him to, and it should be right around here-" Amy stopped and started to grin as they arrived at the side of the in-ground pool, which surprisingly hadn't ruined any books so far.

"So are we just gonna throw him in?" John asked smiling.

"Yup." Amy chuckled as they swung him slightly back and then threw him right into the middle of the pool, causing for him to frantically throw his limbs around the second he got back above water, much like a cat in a bathtub, before finally regaining enough awareness to swim to the edge and pull himself out, hair plastered across his forehead and over his eyes, and his clothes sticking uncomfortably on his skin. Cast heavily weighing down his leg as he swung it up out of the water.

"Right. What's he doing here?" The Doctor sputtered, pulling the hair out of his eyes with one hand and catching a towel that fell from seemingly nowhere in the other.

"Well you were unconscious in the street, I needed help getting you back to the TARDIS, and I'm pretty sure Sherlock's brains going to explode if he doesn't get a scientific answer in the next 10 minutes," Amy cheered as the Doctor pulled off the heavy leather jacket, hanging it on the edge of a bookshelf as he rubbed his head with the towel and started walking back towards the console room without bothering to look up at the directional lights above.

"Amy how does all of this fit in the box… car… thing…" John sputtered looking around as they re-entered the Console room, to see Rory waving his hand in front of Sherlock's face while the little girl they had seen earlier, had started poking him in the stomach, but neither method seemed to be working.

"The insides on a different dimension then the outside, the Doctor'll show you this stupid thing with boxes later-"

"It's not stupid you just don't appreciate it," The Doctor interrupted, booping Amy on the nose causing her to frown. He then proceeded to turn towards Sherlock and place his hands on his forehead, dripping water onto Sherlock's shoulders. "Well I'm going to have to do this the quick way unfortunately…" The Doctor groaned, gathering the relevant information in one place as he grabbed Sherlock's shoulders, not that the other man noticed the action.

"What's the quick way?" John asked carefully as the Doctor screwed his eyes shut.

"This," The Doctor mumbled smashing his forehead against Sherlock's with a loud thunk, causing both of them to flail backwards, grabbing their foreheads in pain, Amy laughing as the Doctor spun around, catching himself on the railing as Sherlock tripped out of the TARDIS and fell backwards into the street.

"May I present the two smartest men in the universe," Amy laughed out, causing everyone to giggle as Sherlock and the Doctor groaned in pain.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter ended up being a lot longer then i thought it would be, but i felt bad for keeping Sherlock completely and utterly confused. Also this fic is probably going to be from about 16-22 chapters, but i am planning to have a sequel, crossed over with a different show though. I'm thinking Merlin and then Supernatural, just since this is actually kind of fun to write compared to other fics i've tried writing. Alright that's the last chapter for the day XD (It's 11PM or 23... hours... I don't know how military time works)**


End file.
